Really, really like
by loboscuro
Summary: Harry likes you, you know.
1. Chapter 1: Like?

"Harry likes you, you know," said Sirius.

Lupin smiled. "I'm glad he does. And here I was worrying you had him all to yourself."

Sirius rolled his eyes at Lupin. "I might be his godfather, but he..."

"Likes me?" put in Lupin, wryly.

"Yeah."

Lupin nodded and looked away into the far side of the Weasley's place, where the Golden three were sitting.

Sirius was silent beside him. He wasn't his usual lounging, lazy self; he was sat upright, rather tensely, his black eyes flicking now and then to Lupin.

Lupin turned his head just the tiniest fraction toward him. "What's up, Sirius?"

He did not deign to reply, though he fidgeted rather more with his fingers.

Lupin sighed, and turned to face him. "What's up?"

"I...I'm not sure you understood what I said earlier," Sirius said.

"You said, very kindly I'm sure, that Harry likes me," said Lupin.

"Yes – he likes you, Remus."

"Sirius, are you feeling alright?"

Sirius nodded, his eyes very serious.

Lupin stared at him briefly. "Sirius, I'm not feeling...rejected, or anything..."

Sirius regarded Lupin wordlessly.

"So there's no need for you to, er, confirm that anyone...likes me?" He hoped Sirius was listening; there was a slightly frantic, removed look in his darting eyes.

Sirius nodded, then cleared his throat and said, "Harry said to me that he likes you."

Lupin scowled, irritated. "Yes, I heard that the first time, Sirius. Are you trying to say that no one else likes me, or something?"

"I was –"

But exactly what Sirius was could not be told Lupin, because at that point Harry, Ron and Hermione had come up to them. They had probably heard Lupin's last line, because Hermione looked at him nervously and said, "Er – I like you, Prof- um, Lupin."

Lupin smiled. "It's Remus now; and thank you very much, Hermione."

"I like you too," said Ron, helpfully. Strangely, Harry was silent. Lupin shot Sirius a guarded quizzical look, then stood up from his chair and headed into the house with the teenagers.

"Pass the peas, please, Harry," said Lupin at the dining table. He took the large bowl from him with a smile, and passed it on to Sirius. He turned back to the three. "How..."

But his question trailed off, incomplete, at Harry's strange stare at him.

"Er...how was...your summer?" Lupin continued, tentatively, looking away from Harry's weird gaze.

"Really cool," said Ron, stuffing his mouth with mashed potato. "OwentuFronce ondsohth'mose fascnatin'thing."  
"He went to France and saw the most fascinating thing," Hermione translated. "Well, _I_ went to visit Durmstrang."

Lupin stared at her, his eyes huge. "_What?_"

"Durmstrang, yes," Hermione said, smiling. "It was quite...extraordinary, actually."

Lupin's hand shot out and grasped her arm. "You're kidding. No one can even _find_ the place!"

At that point, Harry cleared his throat and, seeming rather irritated, leaned forward to eat, looking pointedly at Lupin's arm stretched in front of him.

Lupin withdrew his hand and slouched unbecomingly in his seat. "Do tell, Hermione."

As Hermione told of her adventures, Lupin was smiling and making all the appropriate comments, laughing at all the right times, he being thoroughly interested.

Thus he missed the many short, sour looks that Harry bent upon the two of them. (Ron was stuffing his face for most of the time.)

"Well, I certainly wish I had been there," Lupin said, rather wistfully, as they got up from the table. "It sounds really...cool." He grinned at his lack of language.

"Yep, just you and Hermione, eh?" said Ron, laughing, and he went comically silent at Lupin's stern glare.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing. Shut up, Ron," said Harry, wearing the hugest scowl Lupin had ever seen on a Potter's face. Lupin caught Hermione's eye, and she shrugged. Somehow this only served to make Harry even more irritated.

"Stop making bloody eyes at each other already," He near-snarled at them. He stalked off, alone, Ron rather timidly following him.

Lupin's mouth was slightly open. He ran a hand through his greying hair and exhaled deeply from his nose. What the heck?

"Prof-I mean, Lupin, I need to tell you something."

He brought his gaze from Harry's retreating back to her nervous face. "_Remus_. What...What is it, Hermione?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't know anything for sure, Prof-Lup-Remus, Harry mostly talks to Sirius really, but I think – I think Harry likes you."

There was a brief silence, where the ticks of the clock could be heard loudly in the room. Lupin's expression did not change; his face did not register any acknowledgment of the statement.

_Honestly, how dense can he be? He doesn__'t look that thick. _"Like as in _like_, Remus," She said.

His face changed slightly; he seemed to blanch. His voice was a bit choky and peculiar. "_Like_ like?"

"Yes, really, really like."

The remaining blood had gone from his face. He stood there, a bit slack of jaw. So that was what Sirius had tried to tell him.

Then the blood came back to his face, and he flushed, his face hot and red. "_Harry._"

Lupin turned right round and clumped his way up to his room.

Hermione stared after him, wondering if she'd just told him a completely truthless bit of gossip, but...she had _seen _the evidence.

The door creaked slightly when Harry pushed it open and walked into Lupin's room, disgruntled. Why had he of all people been chosen to come call Lupin down for supper?

Lupin lay stretched along the bed, his lean, almost skinny frame quite tall. His hands were resting flat on his abdomen; his eyelids were twitching slightly in REM sleep.

"It's time for supper," Harry said, loudly.

Lupin turned his head slightly to the wall, gave a faint snort, and went right on sleeping.

Harry walked over to the bed and hesitantly put a hand on his arm. He prodded him. "Wake up, Lupin."

Quite suddenly, Lupin blinked and he sat up slowly, his hand covering Harry's on his arm. He stared in slight confusion at the hand, and then followed it up the arm to Harry's face.

"Good Merlin!" He jolted on the bed and his hand jumped away from Harry's. "Harry!"

"It's time for supper," Harry mumbled, not meeting his former professor's eyes. He turned and left the room.

But not before Lupin caught him rather dazedly flexing the hand that had lain on Lupin's arm.

Lupin's light brown hair was blonde, be it a very dark blonde, and the grey seemed to have receded somehow. His was a very messy head and his eyes rather bleary.

Still, Hermione (and another) thought he looked positively charming for a forty year old ex-professor. She beamed at him. "Good evening, Remus!"

Harry's stomach clenched again, in anger and hot jealousy. It wasn't fair; it wasn't fair how she was allowed to smile so brightly at him, to call him so familiarly by his given name. And no one would think she was odd.

In reality, of course, he could do all of those things and not be thought weird. Why would it be weird to smile happily at your old teacher? Harry's thoughts were all skewed from a summer of brooding.


	2. Chapter 2: Do you like men?

I own nothing.

Thanks for the reviews!

I like Remus too (:

And nope, the day wasn't a dream.

Thanks Klopfer! – that was kind of how I wanted it to go.

After dinner Lupin and Sirius returned to Grimmauld place, where they were both staying. Sirius found the Lupin sitting on the couch, and joined him with a cup of hot tea.

"Pleasant night," He remarked, watching the few flakes of early snow fall through the window.

"Hmmm," Lupin said, noncommittally.

"What's wrong, Moony?"

There was silence from the other.

"What's wrong?"

Again, no response.

"Remus, come on."

Finally, Remus turned and Sirius' mouth involuntarily fell open at the utter despair in his face.

"What's wrong?!" Sirius said, in a near-scream.

Lupin gave him a dirty look and Sirius closed his mouth, looking apologetic.

"Well, what is it?" the darker haired man looked almost eager in his curiosity.

"Harry likes me," the other said, in a tone of utter defeat.

Sirius grinned. "That's it?"

Lupin turned his disbelieving gaze on Sirius. "Harry likes me."

"Yeah, I _told_ you, Remus." Sirius seemed to be enjoying this.

"Harry likes _me_," Lupin said, choking on his words. "_Me. _Me!"

"Is that a tone of joy?" Sirius said, looking rather hopeful.

Lupin looked thunderous. "James' _son_ likes me."

Sirius paused, and then pondered the inflection in the sentence. "Yes, his...son."

"He's a boy," Lupin said.

"He's eighteen!" Sirius cried, then feeling unsure why he was being so defensive for Harry.

"Well, a man, then," Lupin said.

"_Ooohhhh,_" Sirius said. "You mean, he's male?"

"Yeah!" Lupin clutched at Sirius' hands in an uncharacteristically intimate way.

"Well, I _think_ Harry likes males," Sirius said, calmly. "So no worries there!"

"Nope, not _there_," Lupin muttered to himself, looking rather mutinous.

Then he paused. And frowned.

"Wait – Sirius – what d'you mean you _think_ he likes males?"

Sirius guffawed. "Oops, that came out wrong. Of course I'm not saying you're a girl, Moony."

Lupin seemed to have regained some normality and he rolled his eyes at this childish behaviour.

Something Lupin had said registered in Sirius' brain, and he said, "What do _you_ mean, not _there_?"

Lupin gave Sirius a weird look. "I meant, we know that Harry likes men."

Sirius waited with bated breath.

Lupin nicked the mug from Sirius and took a sip of tea (from the other side of the rim, Sirius noted). "_Ahh._"

Disappointed at the uninformative answer, the now tea-less man said, "Don't you?"

There was a spaced-out look on Moony's face. "Hmmm?"

"Don't _you_?"

"Hmmm."

Sirius sighed, slightly frustrated. It was pointless talking to him now; it was two o'clock and Remus J. Lupin had officially signed out from planet earth.

The next morning, Sirius intercepted Lupin on the way to the bathroom.

"Do you like men?"

"Good morning," said Lupin. "Do I like men? Of course. Don't I like you, Sirius?"

"You know what I mean by like," said Sirius.

"Oh right. You mean, are you gay?"

"Yeah."

Lupin looked puzzled. "I don't know, Padfoot. I mean, you went out with all those girls back at school."

"Remus! I'm asking if YOU are gay." How evasive could a person get?

Lupin looked rather like a little boy caught stealing cookies from the jar. "I'll think about it."

With that, he pushed past Sirius into the bathroom and locked the door.

Sirius emitted a silent scream of utter irritation. How could he think about if he was gay or not?

He wondered if Lupin was gay and he thought Sirius was homophobic and didn't want to be rejected.

"I'm not prejudiced, you know," He said, through the door, just to be safe.

"Yeah, I know," came Lupin's voice.

Okay, so maybe Lupin was gay but he was homophobic himself and he didn't like to admit it.

All sorts of reasons ran through Sirius' mind as he wandered off down the corridor.

"Hi, Sirius, Remus!" Hermione and Ron beamed at the two of them, while Harry's glance dropped to Lupin's hand and then quickly away. Lupin had held his hand! Well, not really. But still.

"Why d'you look so depressed, mate?" said Ron to Remus, rather bluntly.

Harry, meanwhile, felt yet another spurt of unfounded resentment and jealousy. First pairing Lupin off with Hermione and now _mate_? He forgot for while Remus was in sight that Ron called most people 'mate'.

Hermione shot Lupin a cautious look, wondering what he had decided to do about what she'd told him yesterday.

"Do I look depressed, Ron? I didn't know that. Don't look at me like that, Hermione." Lupin smiled at the two, and then turned his attention to Harry. "Good morning, Harry."

He didn't wait for a response, but strode into the kitchen to greet Mrs. Weasley.

Harry stood a bit dazedly in his spot, admiring Lupin's trim build as he left for the kitchen.

Lupin was buried in a book in the Burrow's living room after dinner that day. When the others decided to go outside for an evening game of Quidditch – yes, even Hermione, after the insistence of Ron – he remained on the couch, his nose out of sight among the pages.

After a couple of goals, Harry made an excuse of fatigue and loitered back into the living room, where Lupin had completed a massive chunk of the volume.

He sat down opposite Remus, intending to start a conversation, but found himself mesmerised instead in the way the short grey curls of hair fell over the older man's forehead.

And how his eyelashes shaded the clarity of his grey-blue eyes.

And how

"Harry?" Lupin said, uncertainly, noticing after about five minutes that there was another presence in the room.

Harry started and seemed to rip his gaze away from his ex-professor. "Lupin."

There was a slightly awkward pause in the room.

Lupin's right eye twitched a bit, and he seemed to make his mind up.

"Um, it's Remus, as I have said countless times." He smiled.

Harry smiled back, feeling suddenly elated. It was amazing how one smile from one person could take him so high. "What are you reading?"

"Some tedious thing," Lupin said, with a slight grin. He held the book up.

Harry took this as an excuse to move next to him, his heart thumping a bit painfully with triumph at his own courage.

Of course, in perspective, it was no big deal to sit next to your old teacher.

Lupin didn't show his flinch on the outside.

"The History of Muggle England," Harry read. His warm breath slightly tickled Lupin's face and Lupin shifted uncomfortably, though it was barely noticeable. He would have liked it – subconsciously – but now that he was aware of Harry's 'like', nothing seemed right.

And he couldn't pretend otherwise...or could he...? He was finding it very hard.

"Very tedious," Harry remarked, relishing the heat he imagined he could feel from Remus' skin.

"Extremely. Although _very_ interesting to me." Lupin closed the book; he felt he couldn't possibly carry on reading. "How's life, Harry?"

Lupin gave an internal scream of frustration at himself. What kind of question was that?

Harry smiled a bit forcedly. "Fine, I suppose."

Meanwhile, he dared himself to make a move.

"Christmas is coming soon," Lupin sighed, contentedly. "I love Christmas."

"Do you get mistletoe?" Harry blurted.

There was a stunned kind of silence in the room.

Lupin's eyebrows shot upwards in slight alarm. Was the boy...was Harry...did he just...

Harry turned a bright crimson colour.

"Er, no," Lupin said with a forced joviality. "I mean, who would want to kiss me?"

The Quidditch people laughed loudly from the doorway.

Apart from Hermione and Sirius, who were staring at Harry's mortified expression.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaded Plant

I own nothing.

Thanks for the reviews– it means a lot (:

I love reviews:D

Mrs. Weasley chortled from the doorway. "Oh I don't know, Remus, you look pretty kissable to me."

All eyes went on Mr. Weasley, who gave a gasp of mock horror.

The group burst into laughter again, with the exception of Harry and Lupin.

Harry was recovering, but his colour seemed to have diffused into Lupin's face. It looked for a moment like it would subside, but then Hermione's voice came succinctly, saying, "Well, he is."

Lupin went redder than ever. "Thank you, ladies." He seemed to shrink into the couch cushions, holding A History of Muggle Britain defensively before his chest.

Sirius shot a sharp glance at Hermione. He pulled her to the side, behind where everyone was chatting.

"Hermione, what do you mean by this?"

"What do I mean by what?" Hermione said, defiantly, though her cheeks were hot.

"By your flirting," Sirius scowled.

Hermione's eyes widened – she hadn't thought Sirius would accuse her of that much. After all, he was Harry's godfather and she didn't really know him all that well, and Harry's secret was all that was bringing them together at the moment. "Excuse me?"

Sirius sighed. Hermione hadn't really _flirted_, he supposed, but she had certainly hinted. Sirius paused. Hang on; how did she know? How did she know that Lupin was pretty kissable? His mouth opened in light of his revelation. What a dark horse his friend was, all proper and nice and Grown-Up-ish around the teens.

"How did you know?" He asked Hermione in a hushed whisper. "How do you know he's pretty kissable?"

Hermione replied in tones equally as hushed, "What, isn't he?"

"He is, but –"

Everybody was silently staring at the two of them, Lupin especially. Sirius took in the scene, along with Harry's slackened jaw. "What?"

"How would you know?" Harry croaked.

Oh, Merlin.

Around him the world was busy, but a strange muted silence hung over the day. Harry felt dazed. Lupin and Sirius. Sirius and Lupin. Lupin and _Sirius_. So that was why Sirius understood Harry's feelings and was so sensible about being gay. So reasonable; he hadn't had any discrimination at all. Harry had felt so scared before telling him.

But why hadn't Sirius gotten angry when Harry admitted that he liked...Lupin?

Was it because he knew anyway that Harry wouldn't have a hope at all?

Merlin, did he turn right round and tell Lupin, and this was all a big joke to the two of them?

And Hermione? What was there – had there ever been anything – between her and Lupin?

The depression had seen a moody, sullen and silent Harry slouch at the table near the front door every day, not speaking to anyone. The rest of them – the Weasleys, plus Hermione - decided to give him some time on his own after failed attempts in trying to talk to him. They left for Diagon Alley, hoping Harry would have recovered a bit by the time they returned.

Of course, Fate could not let this chance go. What a perfect opportunity to spring Lupin on Harry when they were alone!

The cursory knock came on the door, and Harry got up to open it, swinging the door wide rather irritably.

Lupin stared at the boy; he looked exactly like James with his hair all messed up, except Harry's was unintentional from sleeping on the couch.

Oh, and apart from his eyes...

"Hi, Harry," Lupin said. "Is anyone home?"

"No, they're all gone," Harry said, and his expression was like death.

Lupin paled. "_Gone_? What d'you mean?"

Harry recovered slightly and said, with a half-smile, "They've all gone to Diagon Alley."

Lupin exhaled all his air in a gasp of relief. "Oh, right." He swept a glance at the crumpled sofa and Harry's sleep-filled countenance. "Um, I'll just –"

"Oh no, come in," Harry said, and something like recklessness sprang up in him. Hell, if his father could manage to make his mother love and marry him, why couldn't he at least find out if Lupin had a relationship with Sirius?

Or Hermione?

Lupin entered the house rather tentatively, and he sat down on the couch, looking a bit edgy.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Not much. How about you?"

"Not much...?"

"Are you seeing anyone?" Even Harry was amazed at the ease the question slipped out of his mouth. He smiled to himself, confident in his own confidence (strange, yes).

"Nah," Lupin said. "I don't really feel...like I could handle a relationship at the moment."

"You live with Sirius," Harry said, but this time it was blurted and not very confident. He flushed after saying it so brashly.

Remus raised an eyebrow slightly. "Yes, I do. Are you suggesting –"

"Yes, I am. Are you with Sirius?" Harry's heart beat excruciatingly in his chest.

The silence issued from Lupin only intensified the suspense.

Then, like the dispelling of a boggart, the stillness fled, chased by the hysterical waves of laughter now issuing from Remus John Lupin.

Finally, Lupin was still and he sat up straight, panting slightly, clutching his stomach. "Of...course...not!"

Harry scowled deeply. "Then how did he know you were a good kisser?"

Lupin turned red. "I...it...

It was all coming (infuriatingly) back to him.

The night was very old that Christmas, and James seemed especially happy, and Peter was nearly wetting his pants about something. Lupin remembered being a bit suspicious, but he settled down with Christmas spirit and laughed along. Sirius seemed apprehensive as well.

Then, at about three a.m. when everybody else had left for bed, James and Peter brought Sirius out for a 'surprise'.

Lupin sat sleepily in his chair, feeling a bit left out.

After which the common room door opened and James and Peter charged in, giggling like mad.

And Lupin, puzzled and curious, approached the door, when it opened and Sirius was on the other side, looking rather bleary and equally confused.

And the moment _that _happened, mistletoe started to appear out of thin air above their heads. Lupin looked aghast, but it was too late to back away; there was some kind of strange enchantment on the thing.

He could only watch in terror as Sirius came towards him.

After that, all he could remember was a very furious Sirius Black and a cowering James Potter, who spent the next few weeks in surrender, though constantly whining to Lupin, "I thought you two liked each other! I mean, you're always together!"

...it was all wrong," Lupin finished, after the flood of the memory finished.

He started to drift away on the couch. He'd had a late night reading.

He felt Harry sit next to him.

When he felt something disturbingly like hot air on his cheek, his eyes snapped open and – Harry was _leaning toward him_. Merlin! He practically jumped up and he backed away.

"Don't be so stubborn," Harry said, following him at a leisurely pace. "C'mon."

"Er – let's, eh, have a cup of tea and, um, discuss this please, Harry?"

"Ok," Harry said, "but not before..."

Lupin shrank noticeably when his back hit the wall.

Harry, meanwhile, was approaching closer.

Lupin fingered his wand, wondering if Sirius would kill him if he froze Harry away. But surely it was only self defence!

He pulled out his wand, resolute, but at the same moment Harry pointed up and said, softly, "Mistletoe."


	4. Chapter 4: A Bit Serious

Lupin's world stilled. It was that night all over again; him, rooted to the spot, forced to wait for a liberating kiss, watching the dreaded mistletoe blossom.

The only difference was that he was older, it wasn't Hogwarts, and instead of a horrified Sirius there was a rather pleased looking Harry Potter, son of James.  
His wand felt like nothing in his numb hand. Stupid bloody enchanted mistletoe. Why didn't they use it in wars? Root the enemy to the ground, unable to escape until they were kissed.

"Harry..." Lupin said, weakly.

"Remus," Harry said, breathing out the name in a way Lupin had never heard a male do before.

Lupin stiffened slightly, blood pulsing faster through his arteries.

He had to be nice to Harry, right? Surely this would all blow over. But the problem was whether he would tell him, outright, or wait it out.

He chickened out, imagining Harry's distraught face and Sirius' fury, and chose the easier option.

_Excited, _he thought, _be excited. Or happy or something. _But all he could manage was agitated.

He rolled his eyes internally and gathered himself, and managed something like a smile at Harry.

Unfortunately – or maybe fortunately, depending on how you looked at it – it came out soft, rather a flirtatious smile.

Harry returned it, his mouth curling coyly.

Sweet Jesus, Remus thought. His heart hammered in his chest.

Harry reached out and put his hands on Remus' shoulders, and he leaned even closer, his scent invading Lupin's senses.

It was really happening. Remus drew a sharp breath. He couldn't stop himself; it was uncontrollable.

"_Petrificus Totalus._"

Harry went all stiff immediately, and Lupin caught him before he fell, although he'd been leaning on him already anyway.

Damn it, Lupin thought, looking fretfully down at Harry. He'd done it. Where was his professor-ly self control?

Fate probably found it funny, or something, to let Sirius, Ron and Hermione in at that very moment.

Their jaws all dropped almost in unison (Sirius got there first). Ron and Hermione squeaked, "_Harry_?" and Sirius stared wide-eyed at Lupin.

"Er, hi," Lupin said, awkwardly. "Um..." He thought about potential explanatory lines, but all he could think of was _this isn't what it looks like_, which he considered decidedly idiotic.

The new arrivals all headed to where Lupin sat against the wall, half-supporting Harry, and Hermione extricated the frozen body from his arms.

"What happened, mate?" Ron asked, almost hostile but seeming unwilling to believe Lupin had done it.

"I...I think you should ask Harry, it's kind of, em, private," Lupin said, and he felt himself go a bit hot in the face as he avoided Sirius' eyes.

The teenagers left, probably to undo the spell in another room.

Sirius was frowning. "Lupin, tell me."

Lupin said, "He was trying to _kiss _me, Sirius."

"Why didn't you just _leave_?"

Remus desperately tried to shove his arm through the invisible barrier to poke Sirius' shoulder, but he could not reach through. He pointed up.

"_Mistletoe,_" Sirius breathed. His eyes widened. "Oh, Remus. Why couldn't you just?"

Remus' jaw was tight. "I couldn't."

**Harry****'s POV**

"Stay here," Harry said, fiercely, to Hermione and Ron. "Don't follow me." He slammed the door of the room and strode back to the living room on newly mobile legs.

He paused behind the cabinet people had to go around before the room came into view.

It came in a slight moan, and it was his favourite professor's voice. "Sirius...oh, bloody hell. _Mmmmpf._"

Harry stood wide-eyed in the darkness, his heart kicking violently.

**N****ormal**

Lupin couldn't help the moan. Well, at least he didn't have to kiss someone real. Even if it was messy being licked all over the face by a dog, it was better than having to kiss a person.

Well, he thought, kind of a dog. It didn't strictly count as a human at that point, at least.

Well, at least this mistletoe had a loophole.

"I love you too, Moony," Sirius said, grinning, turning back into his lanky human self.

**Harry****'s POV**

Harry came around from behind the cabinet and stepped into view; he took in the sight before him. Sirius was standing close to his lover, panting slightly; Lupin's beautiful greying head was all mussed up and his face was wet, the skin damp. Harry would have loved it.

If only he had done that.

"_I'm not with him_," He breathed, and the hurt was apparent in his voice. "What did you _say_, Remus?"

**Normal**

Lupin wiped his face with his sleeve in the silence that followed Harry's departure.

Sirius swore again. "My godson thinks I'm bloody scre-"

"Shut up."

Sirius heaved a resentful breath. "He thinks I'm with his great love."

Lupin looked a bit hurt, and then angry. "Like it's my fault, Sirius."

There was an antagonistic silence.

"D'you think he'll stop liking me now?" Lupin said, too casually.

Sirius shot him a sharp glance. "I don't know. All his bloody mood swings. You care, don't you?"

"Of course I don't," Lupin said, and again he sounded too careless and airy.

"He might not like you anymore, I think. I wouldn't." Sirius looked slyly to see how his friend would take this news.

"Oh, you think?" Lupin said, lightly. He headed to the washroom.

Sirius, kind-of half-listening outside, heard a heavy thump, like a fist slammed onto the counter.

Ooh.

-

Harry liked Lupin still.

But he liked his godfather.

Surely, he could find a solution.

He couldn't ask Hermione, sadly.

Surely, she would know the answers.

But she...did she know, that he was, that

It seemed like she did. Only Ron was clueless.

But still, it was a weird situation and would be a...weird question.

So he had to work it out himself.

He loved Sirius.

He liked Lupin, now, in a different and terribly tiring way.

Sirius loved him.

Lupin...what was the man thinking? It was hard to tell. They said eyes were the windows to the soul, and Remus' were so clear, but Harry could not read his soul at all.

Maybe he would try just one very last time. He didn't feel like giving up; the frustration still burned in him. Why couldn't he love someone easier to get?

-

_Yessssss,_ Remus thought.

Hopefully Sirius was right.


	5. Chapter 5: The End

"Hi, Sirius," said Harry, "I want Remus."

"Er...right," said Sirius. "Okay. _Remus_!"

Remus Lupin came padding down the hall in a robe and a pair of slippers, stopping dead when he saw Harry standing in the hallway of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Oh," said Lupin, rather nervously. "Hi, Harry."

"I just wanted to ask you," said Harry, "Do you like men?"

"Same old question," Sirius muttered to himself. Then, to Harry, "Why don't you go sit down with Moony?"

So, down at the kitchen table, with Lupin hunched almost protectively in his deep green robe, Harry repeated his question.

"I'll think abou-"

"Don't say that," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "You've had several whole days."

Lupin looked trapped. "Well, er, you see..."

"There's nothing wrong with it, you know," said Harry, loudly. "I mean, I'm not ashamed, or anything."

"I know you aren't, Harry," said Lupin, quickly. "And nor should you be."

"Then why won't you say?" said Harry, louder still.

"Because you might be mistaken," whispered Lupin.

There was a deafeningly loud silence.

"_What_?"

"You might be mistaken to like men," said Lupin, his lips barely moving.

"What the he-" Harry made a move towards the greying, but still impossibly handsome, werewolf; Remus flinched but Sirius stopped Harry.

"What do you mean, Moony?" Sirius asked Lupin, calmly.

"Because I know who Harry really likes," said Lupin. "And I wish to revise my previous sentence. Harry, you might be mistaken to _only_ like men."

"Who do I really like, Remus, if not you?" Harry breathed, and he looked furious.

"Well, er, I know you really, really like me...but there's also s-somebody else...w-who's a female, and m-much closer to y-your age and b-better for you." Lupin stammered this last part. "A-and also, I...I...I..."

"You..." Sirius prompted, helpfully.

"I DON'T LIKE MEN!" Lupin screamed, and he bolted from the room, as though he had uttered the most damning words of all.

There was a small silence.

"He only needed to say," said Harry.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed.

Harry cleared his throat.

"He does love you, though, Harry," said Sirius.

Harry nodded. "Mm."

"So who do you think it is?" Harry said, casually.

About seven years later, or more

"_Two_ best men, and none of them Ron?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Well, you know, three best men and one of them to give out the rings," said Harry, smiling.

Ginny grumbled for a while. "Okay, who's giving out the rings?"

"Remus," said Harry.

Ginny raised an eyebrow slightly. "Not Ron, or Sirius?!"

"Nope. What, don't you like Remus?"

"Of course I do," said Ginny.

During proceedings, the wizard who would marry them reached the point of the rings.

Remus, wearing his best robes, stepped up, smiling, and held out the rings.

At that point, Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, stepped up, put his hands on either side of Remus' face and kissed him square on the lips.

Ginny smiled and clapped. A very stunned audience joined in afterwards.

"Thank you," said Harry, to Remus, and he took the rings and turned back to his marriage.

Surreptitiously, Remus wiped his mouth with the very edge of his sleeve, causing some in the crowd to laugh, albeit a bit confusedly.

"I saw that," said Harry, out of the corner of his mouth.

The vicar looked scandalised. "Will you please focus, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, jabbing him in the ribs.

Later at the wedding

"Thank you for your support," said Harry, smiling at Ginny, gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You understand."

"Yes," said Ginny. "About the lifelong dream, and all that. Let's remember we agreed you would _never_ kiss anyone else like that after today...except for me."

"My dear Mrs. Potter," said Harry. The words sounded strange, and he smiled.

He kissed her.

Remus Lupin smiled widely. "Good old James."

Sirius paused. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Only James," Remus said, laughing, "Only James could produce a son to torment me so."

Sirius pouted. "How about me?"

"Yeah, maybe you, too," said Remus.

"Yay, Moony," said Sirius, and he kissed Remus on the mouth.

Remus pushed him away indignantly. "Stop that already. It's not funny."

"It's not funny," Tonks agreed, putting an arm around her husband. "He's _mine_, Sirius."

Sirius grinned. "Blame James."

A/N: Thanks for reading. I wanted to bring this to an end; the relationships the characters (all JKR's) have ended up in are all 'canon'. Constructive criticism and comments much loved 


End file.
